Digimon Tamers My Way
by moonrose221
Summary: Tamers series redone. Female Takato. OOC Henry. Differences to the cannon story. I own a few things not mentioned in the cannon story lines of Digimon Tamers, Sailor Moon, Power Rangers, and Super Sentai. My Gender Bent Character. Flames will be used to power Guilmon.
1. Chapter 1

Digimon Tamers: My Way

By: moonrose221

Chapter 1: Meeting Henry and Terriermon

My name is Takato Serenity Matsuki. I'm not exactly the most normal teenage girl. For one I am a reincarnated princess and sailor suited warrior of justice and honor. The spirit senshi of the moon. Sailor Spirit Moon. I have five Digimon living with me and my parents. Angemon, Lillymon, Angewomon, Beelzemon, and Lady Devimon. Plus a ghost by the name of Burai living in our basement. My mom runs a bakery which we live over. My dad is a doctor who treats any one. I work for a government agency called Hypnos. My god-father Mitsuo Yamaki runs it. I'm tasked with protecting the city from whatever tries to cause problems in the day to day peace. I don't have any friends at school but that's because I dress like a biker girl most days. I have a bracelet with a pink dino gem on it. So not only being a sailor senshi I'm a power ranger with a ton of weird powers. As much as I would love to continue this rant my story begins.

(3rd person PoV)

Saturday morning as the sun rises over Shinjuku, Japan a twelve year old girl walks down the street. This particular girl has mid waist length caramel brown hair and ruby eyes. Her name is Takato Matsuki. She was just on a morning walk though the park. She had no idea why she went out. She had a vague feeling she was going to be needed at the park near the supposed "haunted" shed so she got dressed in a light pink t-shirt, blue sweat pants, and silver sneakers with ice pink stripes on the sides. Around her neck was the silver crystal and on her right wrist was her dino bracelet. She wore them out of habit. There weren't many problems and psychotic ignoramuses trying to take over the world or cause an apocalypse. Again. No today she was following her gut to her latest adventure. When she rounded a turn she heard a voice say, "Renamon walk all over him!" "Oh no. not her again. My day was going good until she got involved." The she in question was Rika Nonaka a digimon tamer who had her partner basically commit a series of murders to other digimon with Rika believing them to be only data. Takato who often helped her father treat digimon that it was not such a case. She also heard a male voice cry out, "Terriermon look out!" "She's going after a digimon with a partner. That's low, even for her." Her eyes were glowing red which activated her super sonic speed. Running as fast as possible she went in front of Terriermon and his Tamer with her eyes glowing violet activating her barrier ability. "What?" "You again. Stop interfering with our fights." "Are you stupid? This digimon has a tamer. You not only would have killed the digimon but the kid too." "Your point? The kid would have gotten hurt sure. The little bunny's data would have been put to better use than with that amateur." "Shove it Pineapple headed punk wannabe!" "Renamon, take her down." "As you wish Rika." Although Renamon was fast as well as strong Takato was faster than she was and twice as strong. She knocked the kitsune on the ground in a matter of seconds. "You listen now Rika and you listen good. If I find out you were trying to delete Terriermon again I will personally hunt you down and kick you and you ninja fox asses no holds barred. Plus I will personally duct tape you to the flag pole of the all boys' school in only you under garments. Do I make myself clear?" Instead of getting an answer Rika and Renamon left leaving the male tamer crying over his partner. Takato turned around and saw he was close to being deleted. She laid her hand gently on Terriermon as her eyes glowed pink with a faint aura of pink light on her body. She was activating her healing powers. "That's the best I can do right this minute. We can go to my place. My dad is a doctor and he has his office upstairs in a separate section of the house." "Why are you helping me? Everyone at school says you're a hardcore biker with a bad attitude." "Not really. I just have always let people see what's on the surface. Only my parents, my godfather, and our extended family have seen what is underneath all that. My names Takato. What's your name?" "I'm Henry Wong. It's nice to meet you." "Likewise. Just a heads up I have five digimon and a ghost living at the house with me and my parents. Their the extended family I mentioned." "What digimon?" "Angemon, Lillymon, Angewomon, Beelzemon, and Lady Devimon." "Whoa seriously?" "Oh yes. But you don't need to worry the worst that happens is usually getting hit with chocolate pudding or a pie on Friday nights. As well as minor cursing due to losing a hand in poker but that's about it." "Wow and I thought my family was strange. Yours I down right crazy." The two preteens went inside. "Hi mom I'm back. I found Rika causing trouble in the park again. She ambushed a tamer and his partner. The digimon was nearly deleted but I stepped in and messed up her scheme. The digimon is a Terriermon and he needs some medical attention ASAP. Is dad around?" "He's in his office dear. Hello I'm Mie Matsuki I'm Takato's mother. It very nice to meet you." Thank you ma'am for helping me and my partner." "So you're the tamer my daughter told me about?" "Yes sir. Please my partner…" "Its fine I'll take care of him." "Henry what's he going to do? I'm really scared." "It's going to be okay Terriermon. He's going to help you feel better. That's all. I promise it'll be alright. Don't be scared I'm going to be right out here." "Alright Henry." After an hour Dr. Matsuki brought Terriermon out to the front room. "Henry!" "Terriermon! Thank you so much Dr. Matsuki." "It's fine Henry. Since it's almost lunchtime would you both like to stay for a while?" "Yes please." Henry actually was enjoying spending time with Takato and her family. They were close as anyone could get. Henry noticed Takato was a singer and a musician. She played guitar, violin, and piano. She demonstrated by playing 'Credens Justitam' on the piano. Terriermon was a little edgy due to the fact there were two virus types sitting on both sides of Henry but they seemed totally at ease. Takato was a lot different than most people had thought. "Hey Takato?" "Yes Henry what's up?" "Well um… I was wondering if you would want to hang out at my house tomorrow." "I'd like that." the two friends went up to Takato's room. "Well this is my bedroom. Come on in." when she opened the door Henry was to say the least surprised. Art supplies, digimon posters, motorcycle blueprints, sheet music, and a half painted mural of what looked like a castle was on her walls. A queen size bed with light pink and silver bedding was against one part of her wall. A book shelf full of different types of books ranging from western book imported from America to mythology books and a few manga and romance novels. She had a small collection of stuffed animals. Mostly digimon plushies. Her desk had a sketch book open to a drawing of a night sky with two figures a male kneeling on one knee to a female in a dress holding a star shaped music box. Sitting on the desk was said music box. A light blue couch was perched near her bed. On a medium sized table was a CD player, speakers connected to an I-pod, a laptop computer, and three shoe boxes full of CD's. "Wow Takato your room's really cool. Why is it no one wants to be your friend?" "No one gets to know the real me. Plus I don't really know how to get close to many people. After my family moved from Reefside when I was eight we lived in Tamachi. My only friend was a boy named Ken Ichijouji. When we moved I hadn't talked to him. My family lived in Juuban District I made friends with eight girls and three guys. Two years ago my friends died in a monster attack. The three guys moved shortly after the last attack. Not two months later my family and myself moved here to Sinjuku. I was pretty depressed about it all so I was dressing in a more dark motif." "Whoa. So it's a mix of a natural shyness, fear of seeing your friends abandon you, and depression from finding out your friends were killed." "Not the last one. Seeing them killed right in front of me." "Can I ask what the mural on the wall is?" "It's supposed to be the moon castle. I saw a picture in a book at the library once so I asked for a color copy from the librarian. I always loved the story of the moon princess." "Princess Serenity was pretty cool. I bet you both would have loved her." "You know her?" 'Oh crap please don't be on to me.' "Knew. She died from fighting the Negaverse 1,000 years ago." 'Selene forbid that he figured me out this fast.' "What was she like?" "She was kid, caring, sweet, smart, and funny. She never hurt anyone who wasn't trying to hurt innocents. Princess Serenity was given the title of Princess of the Digital world and Goddess of the digital planes." "Wow a goddess. Sounds cool." "I know Right Henry?" As the sun went down Takato and Henry started to bond over a number of things. Digimon, Martial Arts, Video Games, Computers, Music, and different Digimon Battle Card Game strategies. It was almost seven when Henry's cell phone rang.

( Henry** bold**) (Mr. Wong _Italics_)

**Hello?**

_Henry it's your dad._

**Hi dad.**

_It's getting dark. Where are you?_

**I'm over at a friends house.**

_Who? I wasn't aware you talked to kids from your school._

**Takato Matsuki. We met at the park.**

_I see. Takato's a nice girl. I work with her godfather. I trust her family._

**Anything else Dad?**

_Are you planning to stay the night?_

**If her parents don't mind.**

_I'll call her parents later then. Bye son._

**Bye dad.**

"Sorry about that. My dad was wondering where I was." "It's fine. What do you want to do now?" "Know how to play Black Jack?" "Yes. Up for a game?" "Try and stop him. Henry is the best black jack player in his family." Six game later Henry and Takato were tied at three games each. "Not bad. Your pretty good." Likewise. Hey Henry what's this Blue Card?" "Scan through your card reader." "Terriermon!" "Henry momentai!" Takato scanned it through her card reader. There was a flash of light and it turned into a red and white D-arc. "Wow it's a digivice. What now?" "Now I guess you decide what digimon you want for a partner." "Could it work with a digimon from a drawing?" "Don't know. Try it." Takato scanned the picture and stats of a digimon called Guilmon she made up through the D-arc. A red and violet striped digiegg appeared on the screen. "It worked! There's a digiegg on the screen. I'm a tamer!" "Congratulations Takato." "Kids Henry's dad just called and said it was okay for him to stay the night. Oh Takato what's got you excited?" "Mom I have a digivice. A digiegg is developing on it. I'm gonna be a tamer." "Way to go honey. I say we should have some thing special for dinner. I'll even make a cake to celebrate." "Thanks Mom. You're the best!" after a conversation about what a digimon tamer does and what needs to happen when digimon bio-emerge Takato said something that Henry and Terriermon wasn't expecting. "That sounds like what Hypnos pays me to do with my ranger powers." "You're a power ranger?" "Yep. Pink Raptor Dino Thunder Ranger." "Cool. Hey would you help me to talk to talk to Hypnos about working with you to deal with wild digimon who bio-emerge?" "Sure." "Takato, Yamaki's here." "Since my godfather is my boss you could ask him now." "Okay." "Hello Takato. Who's your friend?" "I'm Henry Wong sir." "Janyuu's son right?" "Yes sir. Takato just became a tamer. And she told me about her job. And I was wondering if I could work with her as a partner." "Do you have a digimon of your own?" "Yes sir a Terriermon." "Who is Takato's digimon partner?" "Guilmon. The digiegg on her D- arc hasn't hatched yet. I would give it a day or two." "your willing to help her?" "Yes sir. I was teaching her about being a tamer when you arrived." "Very well then Henry. Starting tomorrow you and Takato are partners in protecting the city from digimon." "The green gem is reacting to him so that means it belongs to him." "Thank you Burai. I'll work hard sir." "Your pay will start from your first day. I want you both to report weekly to myself and the directors. If you two are given an assignment in another city travel arrangements will be provided." "Yes sir Yamaki. We won't let you down sir." "Good. Congratulations on being a tamer Takato. Henry train her well." "Thanks." "I will." Mrs. Matsuki made sesame chick shish kabobs and ham fried rice with steamed vegetables for dinner. With a chocolate cake for dinner. After Everyone was asleep Takato dreamt of the silver millenium. Next morning during breakfast Takato's digiegg hatched so Takato, Henry, and Terriermon tracked Guilmon down to the construction site. "Here Takato. I brought these for you. You need to cover your eyes." He handed her a pair of yellow blue lensed goggles. "Thanks a lot." The two tamers went down the stairs and saw Guilmon. "Hi I'm Guilmon. What's your name?" "I'm Takato. These two are Henry and Terriermon." "Hi! Takatomon I'm hungry." the viral tamer chuckled at her partners antics. "Alright Guilmon it's almost 10:30 so we'll head to the park and buy some food from the convenience store along the way." "Hmmm. Okay ha ha." The tamers and their partners walked down the path in the park. When Henry who had learned to trust his extra senses. Said, "It's Rika and Renamon. Move!" "what a lousy fighter. But a fights a fight." "First Henry and Terriermon. Now me and my partner. This is getting ridiculous." "Digimodify armor activate." "Digimodify War Greymon Brave Shield activate." "Nice choice Takato." "Thank you." Henry had a red glow in his eyes he bolted towards Renamon jumped up and Glowed gold when he socked Renamon causing her to fall backwards. "Just back off. Unless you would rather go home alone." "Takato easy. Don't relapse to the darker part of your mind." "Okay. I'm in control." Takato's eyes went feral for a second when Rika ordered Renamon to leave. "That was pathetic. She just has a hobby of causing us problems. We should talk to Yamaki about her." "I agree Henry. Let's go." Shortly after the two Hypnos employed tamers spoke to Yamaki and their D-arcs signals scanned into the system they went home. Both thinking "What new challenges are waiting for us."


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon Tamers My Way

By: moonrose221

Chapter 2 A friend in need:

It had been about a week since Takato became a tamer and started working with Henry and Terriermon. She stopped dressing like a biker and started dressing like a girl more. She still wore pants and T-shirts but they were a bit more loose and form fitting. Today she was wearing a long sleeve light blue Jacket, a ice pink T-shirt, blue sweats and white sneakers with light pink stripes. She had an umbrella with her due to there being a storm warning on the news that day. She got a lot of strange looks when she went in the classroom. Henry smiled and waved to his friend. "Good morning Takato-chan. How are you this morning?" "I'm fine Henry-kun. How was your visit with your grandfather yesterday?" "It went fine. Any plans for the weekend yet?" "No. None at the moment. What about you?" "Not yet. We could hang out if the weather is good and go to the Moon Kingdom reenactment festival." "Sounds fun. I'm in." "It's a date." The two chuckled at their good natured humor while the other students were looking at them like 'What the F**k!' Now as the day progressed the school ended up closing early due to the downpour of rain. Takato and Henry were about half way through the park when the storm hit hard and had to find a place to wait out the storm. "Henry I know a place we can wait this storm out. Come on." Takato lead Henry to a concrete shed. Inside was a hand dug fire pit, some wood, a garbage can filled with cold water and inside was different drinks and packaged food, there was also a sleeping bag and blankets. "Where did this stuff come from Takato-chan?" "I put it all in here. So if I got caught in a bad rainstorm like this I could wait it out." Takato set to work to build a fire. She saw Henry was shivering from the cold. She also saw an Impmon. "What are youse idiots doing?" "What you come inside and get warm. It's definitely warmer in here than outside at the moment." "Why? Huh? I don't trust humans." "Did you get betrayed by a human?" "I said 'humans' for a reason girl. Two kids. Around four or five I'd guess." "They were little so they didn't know they were doing anything wrong. Couldn't you try to trust me?" "Don't do anything funny." Eventually Henry and Impmon fell asleep. Takato started to softly sing:

"_I remember when a smile was just enough _

_Things were simple then, You were not so tough. _

_I miss the times when you would say, _

_C'mon and dance another day. _

_If you could trust yourself to see; _

_And if you could give yourself some room to run free _

_For a moment, remember when. _

_I know that you would come back again. "_

Her voice was full of pure kindness and love. Impmon was shocked to say the least. It had been four hours and the rain had finally let up. Henry woke up to find he fell asleep while using Takato's lap as a pillow. Her jacket was over him like a blanket. His face turned bright red in embarrassment. "Oh dang I'm so so sorry Takato-chan I…." "Don't worry about it Henry-kun. Its fine stuff like that just happens. It's no problem for me." "Who's the little Digimon in your arms?" "Impmon. He was wondering the park. I offered to let him get warm. It looks like he was in a fight. You can call your parents and explain what happened." The two Tamers walked to the bakery and what happened to Takato's family. Henry called his family and explained he and Takato got caught in the storm and had to wait it out in a concrete shed at the park. His older brother Rinchei joked how he stayed with his 'girlfriend' at the park. Takato's parents let Henry stay over again and the Green Tamer went to get an overnight bag and his partner. On the walk home a swarm of Tyrannodrones attacked forcing him to use his Dino Powers. "Okay that's it. Dino Thunder, Power Up!" He morphed into the green Carnosaurus ranger. It took twenty minutes for Henry to fight off all of the Tyrannodrones and head over to Takato's place. When he walked in Takato was sitting cross legged on her bed playing a guitar and singing.

_"I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know  
to let you know_

This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I've got to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me

This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me"*

"That was beautiful Takato-chan." "Oh! Hey. Thanks a lot. It was just something I've been working on for a while." "Do you always sing Takato?" "Sometimes. Not all the time but when I do I enjoy it."

"_And it goes like this  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah_

I can't tell you why  
But I can't stop thinking about you baby  
Oh yeah  
Don't you think it's time  
I walked around every word you're saying  
Oh yeah (yeah)

Trying hard to figure out  
Tell me what it's all about  
Cuz I don't want to freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out

I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh, can you tell me where it's at  
I gotta know  
Know where you're at  
I'm all alone waiting for you to ask  
Oh, can you tell me where  
Tell me where it's at

It seems like when we talk  
You haven't heard a single word I'm saying  
Oh yeah  
I'm over here so listen up  
Sit back tune in  
Pick it up  
Yeah  
I'm just waiting here

Trying hard to figure out  
Tell me what it's all about  
Cuz I don't want to freak you out  
Freak you out

I'm trying hard to figure out  
Tell me what it's all about  
What it's all about

I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh, can you tell me where you're at  
I gotta know  
Know where you're at  
I'm all alone waiting for you to ask  
Oh, can you tell me where  
Tell me where you're at

Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out

Didn't I try to let you know  
Didn't I try to tell you so  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah

I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh can you tell me where  
Tell me where it's at

(I want to know)  
Can you tell me where it's at  
(I want to know)  
Can you tell me where it's at  
(I want to know)  
Can you tell me  
(I want to know)  
Tell me

I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh can you tell me where you're at  
I gotta know  
Know where you're at  
I'm all alone waiting for you to ask  
Oh, can you tell me where  
Tell me where you're at

Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out"**

"Wow, now that was good. Did you write that?" "Yep! Music is my escape from how people treat me. And I love to sing whenever I can." "Takato, have you ever considered signing up for the school's open mic contest?" "A few times why?" "I just thought it would be kinda cool to see you perform on stage."

"_Maybe it's the things I say Maybe I should think before I speak But I thought that I knew enough To know myself And do what's right for me  
And these walls I'm building now You used to bring em down And the tears I'm crying now You used to wipe away  
I thought you said it was easy Listening to your heart I thought you said I'd be okay So why am I breaking apart? Don't wanna be torn  
Don't wanna be torn Don't wanna be torn Don't wanna be torn  
Don't make me have to choose between What I want And what you think I need Cuz I'll always be a little girl But even little girls _

_Have got to dream  
Now it all feels like a fight You were always on my side The lonely I feel now You used to make it go away  
I thought you said it was easy Listening to your heart I thought you said I'd be okay So why am I breaking apart? Don't wanna be torn  
Why is all this so confusing, complicating, and consuming Why does all this make me angry I wanna go back to being happy  
The tears I'm crying now You used to wipe away, yeah  
I thought you said it was easy Listening to your heart I thought you said I'd be okay So why am I breaking apart?  
Don't wanna be torn _

_Don't wanna be torn_

_Don't wanna be torn_  
_Don't wanna be torn_

_Don't wanna be torn_

_Don't wanna be torn_

_Don't wanna be torn_

_Don't wanna be torn"***_

"That was very pretty. Takato. What is it about?" " Just how I feel. It hurts being one person and trying to be something I'm not. It Really sucks most days I just wish I could be me and only me." "Prove to everyone who you are Takato-chan. You and no one else."

"_We sign our cards and letters BFF You've got a million ways to make me laugh You're lookin' out for me, you've got my back So good to have you around  
You know the secrets I could never tell And when I'm quiet you break through my shell Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell 'Cause you keep my feet on the ground  
You're a true friend You're here till the end You pull me aside when something ain't right Talk with me now and into the night 'Til it's alright again You're a true friend  
You don't get angry when I change the plans Somehow you're never out of second chances Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again I'm so lucky that I've found  
A true friend You're here till the end You pull me aside when something ain't right Talk with me now and into the night 'Til it's alright again  
True friends will go to the ends of the earth Till they find the things you need Friends hang on through the ups and the downs Cause they've got someone to believe in  
A true friend You're here till the end You pull me aside when something ain't right Talk with me now and into the night No need to pretend You're a true friend  
You're a true friend You're here till the end You pull me aside when something ain't right Talk with me now and into the night 'Til it's alright again You're a true friend  
You're a true friend You're a true friend"****_

"Just so you know Henry. I wrote that the day we became friends. When you became my friend I was so happy."_  
_

_**Disclaimer: Any thing you recognize isn't mine. Gender bent character and anything you don't recognize is mine.**_

_**Authors note: hope you all liked chapter 2.**_

_**Songs used:**_

_***"Dance Another Day" – Mew Mew Power**_

_****"This Is Me" - Demi Lovato**_

_*****"Don't Wanna Be Torn" – Miley Cyrus**_

_******"True Friend" Miley Cyrus as Hannah Montana**_

_**Read Review and Suggest songs.**__  
_


End file.
